100 Laughs, 100 Tears, 100 Kisses: Haruhi and Kyon
by BeatleBomb
Summary: She was a leader, he was a follower. She was psychotic, he was placid. She was fire, he was ice. She was his, he was hers. A hundred days in the life and love of Haruhi and Kyon. CURRENT THEME - 3. Photographs //Updated semi-daily, I hope\\
1. Theme 1: Savings Box

Ok, well, since I'm in a bit of a creative slump, I decided to go with the classic LiveJournal fic. Yep, that's right. It's 100 themes about Haruhi and Kyon! Yay! Now, I've seen a lot of other fics like this where each theme is written in drabbles, but that's not how I work. I may write 100 words to 3,000, depending on how the mood (or theme) strikes me. Honestly though, I might tend to lean towards the drabble side… So, sit back, relax, and enjoy 100 chapters of Haruhi/Kyon goodness!

_**The One and Only Disclaimer!**__** –I don't The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya, but damn, I wish I did.**_

_Theme 1 – Savings Box_

**--**

Haruhi Suzumiya was never one to keep secrets. She would always say what was on her mind and, if by chance, you confided in her, she would blurt about what you had just said, not caring what your reaction was. It was because of this that Kyon knew something was strange when he walked into the clubroom one Friday morning, only to find Haruhi quickly snapping something shut and whisking it behind her back.

"K-Kyon!" she stuttered.

"Haruhi? Is something wrong? And what are you holding?"

"N-nothing!" the girl retorted, fighting back the pink tinge on her face that dared to become bright red.

"Well, it sure didn't sound like you were closing "nothing" earlier."

"I-It's a surprise!"

"Surprise? For who? And why are you stuttering?" Kyon asked, his eyebrows raised at Haruhi's jittery attitude.

With her eyes darting rapidly around the room, Haruhi noticed Nagato's copy of _Hyperion_ lying on one of the tables.

"For Yuki-chan!"

"Nagato, huh?" he asked unbelievingly. "Then can I see it?"

"No! I mean, it's not for Yuki-chan, it's for, um, you!"

Haruhi laughed nervously, trying to dissipate Kyon's curiosity about the object she held behind her. It obviously didn't work, since he continued his interrogation.

"For me? It's not much of a surprise any more, now is it? So can I see?"

"Why are you being so damn PUSHY?!" she roared.

"Er… well, it's not like you to keep secrets or surprises, Haruhi."

"Well I'm doing it now, so deal with it!"

"But I-"

"I said 'Deal with it,' Kyon!"

Kyon waved his hands up in defeat, a small frown plastered on his face. "Fine, fine… have it your way. I only came here because I forgot my English textbook. You better hurry, class starts in five minutes."

"I'll be there, just go! That's an order from the Chief!" Haruhi replied irritatingly.

Kyon merely sighed, picked up his textbook, and gave a quick wave to Haruhi before he left the clubroom, forgetting to close the door on the way out.

* * *

If someone were to pass by at that moment and peer into the open Brigade room, they would see Haruhi Suzumiya setting an oak box, ordinary by most standards, on a nearby table. They would see her lift its lid, just as she had done every day for the past two years, and take out a very worn, folded red piece of construction paper. They would see her open it, sigh, close it, and hold it near her lips as she shut her hazel eyes.

And if they looked closely at the paper as she put it back into its wooden case, they would see two words on the front, written neatly in once-black ink.

_From Kyon_

**--**

**A/N:** Edit: WOW that was a lot of text I wrote up. Anyways, the problems have been resolved and I've taken out my unnecessary bantering.

I'll try to keep updates semi-daily at the least, but I can't guarantee it'll be consistent. A lot of things may come up, like family matters or some such thing. In the meantime, I hope you all look forward to reading the rest of "100 Laughs, 100 Tears, 100 Kisses"!

**- BeatleBomb**


	2. Theme 2: Lip Cream

Told you guys, semi-daily! Hmm... Oh, happy 4th of July! And of course, 4th of July means SMOKE BOMBS!! Woo!

Another reason as to why I'm so excited: two more days until the thirds season of Zero no Tsukaima! Yay!

Jon117: Thank you very much for your informative review about Valentine's Day and high school in Japan, haha! And yeah, I had heard of White Day, but never really knew how it played out. So, again, thanks for the info!

_Theme 2 – Lip Cream_

**--**

Haruhi, Kyon noticed, had another odd quirk about her. Like her hairstyle was when they had first met, she used a different flavored lip balm every day. Sunday was watermelon, Monday was cherry, Tuesday was banana, Wednesday was mint, Thursday was bubble gum, Friday was cinnamon, and Saturday was strawberry. Along with her ponytail and, surprisingly, her psychotic temper, this eccentricity was one thing that Kyon secretly enjoyed about being with Haruhi.

Though, of course, it'd be a cold day in hell before he told her this.

* * *

"Hey, Kyon?"

"Hm?"

"What's your favorite flavor?" she asked excitedly, pulling Kyon rather forcefully towards one of the ice cream shop's register.

Not giving his response much thought, he replied, "Monday."

Haruhi glanced at her boyfriend rather quizzically. "Huh? What kind of flavor is 'Monday'?"

"Imeancherry!" he spat out, quickly apprehending his blunder. "Cherry."

"So… 'Monday', huh?" Haruhi said, a mischievous grin of realization plastered onto her smug face as she wrapped her arms around Kyon's neck, pulling his face closer to hers. "Well, I'm sorry to say that today is Saturday. But then again, I'm sure you won't mind strawberry."

"Haruhi! Not in publ-" he managed to get out before being cut off by Haruhi's lips.

Honestly though, Kyon could care less if they were being watched by dozens of scrutinizing eyes.

Hell had frozen over, and Saturday was his new favorite flavor.

**--**

**A/N:** Ugh, I can't think outside of the box, haha. Nor can I write romance...


	3. Theme 3: Photographs

Uuuuuuuugggggggggghhhhhhhh Braaaaaaaaiiiiiiin faaaarrtsssss…….. Can't think of anything to write, RAWGH. So, yeah, this and the next theme "Band-aid" have been screwing with my had the past few days, rendering me unable to think up anything coherent to write out… Well, let's just get through these two so that I can get back to writing better material.

Edit: Yeah... Realized my AN's were too long... thanks to Azzn for bringing it to my attention

_Theme 3 - Photograph_

**--**

How many days has it been…

Thirty? Forty? I lost track around fourteen… For who knows how long, I've been reliving the same week over and over again, already having nearly memorized every moment in the repeated time-span. Of course, Koizumi caught on before me and informed me about the situation.

Unsurprisingly, this was all Haruhi's doing. As to why she wanted this? Well, Koizumi hadn't quite figured that out. His and Nagato's advice was to just wait it out; they said that Haruhi was bound to turn things back to normal. As for Asahina-san… well, she's as cheery as ever despite the circumstances, still serving up tea in that cute maid outfit that I'm going to miss… See, she's going off to college, so this is our last year together as the SOS-Briga-…

Stupid. Why didn't I realize it before?

Looking up from my current Othello game with Koizumi, I glance over at Haruhi, only to find her laughing rather hardily as Asahina-san hands her some tea.

"Mmm, this is great, Mikuru-chan! I sure am gonna miss you and your tea when you graduate!" she says, her voice slightly wavering as she says "graduate". Haruhi sets her cup down on the bare mouse-pad before her and raises herself from her seat, donning a serious demeanor and placing her hands on her hips.

"Attention Brigade members! I just wanted to remind you all that the next several days will be 'free-activity' days, but you are all required to stay in the Brigade room, where I can keep an eye on you!" she barks, placing herself back in her chair. "That's all, go back to what you were doing!"

Resuming our game, I happen to peek at Haruhi from the corner of my eye.

She's leaning back in her seat with her hands behind her head, giving off a toothy grin as she observes her loyal Brigade members. Seeing as how Koizumi is still figuring out what his next move will be, I turn myself to face her, our eyes locking for a split second before she turns her grin into an arrogant smirk and throws me a "thumbs-up".

Instead of brushing her off or giving her an annoyed look, I return her "thumbs-up" with one of my own. Haruhi brings her hands to her mouth, giggling to herself quite cutely…

Wait, Haruhi giggles?!

I smile to myself. Ah well, as long as she's happy, I suppose I can relive this week a few more times…

For her…

**--**

**A/N:** I think I'm starting to write more drabbles than full fics..

For people wondering how this deals with "photographs", I think of photographs as specific moments of time that have been captured and will never change (unless you have Photoshop…). So that's the reason to Haruhi repeating the same week over and over again; she wants to keep living this "photographed" week and not have anything change.

Read n' review people, you know the drill.

_Bonus Dialogue!_

"Hey Haruhi."

"Yes, Kyon?"

"You know, you're pretty cute when you giggle."

"E-e-eh?! W-w-what?!"

"Ow! Ow! Stop hitting me! That was a compliment!!"


End file.
